


Bleed Me Silver and Bleed Me Gold

by iArgent



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Fae, Dark Fantasy, Dark romance?, Dimitri as a Seelie has golden antlers instead of the more....unusual Unseelie, Dimitri jousts, Dimitri rails him as this happens, Faerie contracts/deals, Felix makes a room of people dance until they die, Felix/Dima are happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder, My own personal headcanon not rooted in mythology that Unseelie bleed Gold and Seelie Silver, Ominous, Public Sex, Seelie Court, So many random innocent partygoers die, Unseelie Court, Unseelie Felix has snake features, anyway, as a consensual sexual act, cuz....Fae, dimilix week 2020, if manipulative, no beta we die like Glenn, oh boy, references to wound licking, that isn't a euphamism, this is a happy story unless you're a mortal who was unlucky enough to be at this party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Felix is left to stand in for his brother at a revel to celebrate the days jousting tournament. All he has to do is kill everyone before the night is lost. Life as an Unseelie is just like that, sometimes.Dimitri has just won the joust and joins his lover in his dark game, for stakes he keeps secret. Because being a Seelie is just like that sometimes.But the  hunt, the reveal, and the reward are always worth it with them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Bleed Me Silver and Bleed Me Gold

**Author's Note:**

> SOME THINGS
> 
> Fairytale/Myth, duty and sports were today's prompts for day 4!
> 
> TO BE CLEAR
> 
> Seelie/Unseelie aren't "good and evil" they're just sort of gunning for different things. 
> 
> Unseelie tend to be more accepting of oddities, and their "beauty" may be monstrous. Seelie are more in line with the classically beautiful mythos. They're both unearthly beautiful, but in different ways.
> 
> Fae cannot lie, and are hurt by iron. They also are big on hospitality, hence why everybody knows to keep serving Felix. The moment someone screamed they were being rude, which allows Felix to slaughter the room. 
> 
> Fae are also generally fond of "not lying" which is careful truths spun in a way that may as well be lying. 
> 
> My own personal headcanon, not rooted in this mythos, is that Unseelie bleed gold, and Seelie bleed silver.
> 
> I love the "dance until you die" Fae stories, and had to make some real dark smut out of it.
> 
> So in essence, a bunch of nameless people die while Felix celebrates his Unseelie murder victory by letting Dimitri rail him over the head table of a party so he can watch. They're happy af.

Twining a tendril of silky hair around his finger, Felix watched the mortals dance. He bit at his lower lip, teeth a little too sharp, but his skin wasn’t brittle and they scraped in a very human expression instead of flooding his mouth with blood.

A couple bowed out of the festivities to go eat and drink, and Felix huffed. Mortal stamina was so lacking. His kind could revel for years on end and these fleshy creatures could scarce be on their feet for two hours. That’s not to say Felix was one for massive revels, but he still had standards.

“Your wine, sir.” The mortal said, looking just a little disconcerted at the man he was serving, but he bowed and wandered off.

“I think I surprised him.” A familiar voice said behind him. “Your guise is fine.”

“Fool, as if I care.” He didn’t really. He would reveal himself before the night was through. He had a job after all. His position wasn’t something he cared for, but he would still do it, for that fleeting rush of shadowed joy. The bitter taste between too-sharp teeth. Perhaps if the mortals impressed him with their revelry, he would let a few live. Let them be blessed by his own clawed hand. But first.

“Shall I return your favor?” The voice said again, uncomfortably earnest. “Would that make you happy?” A brief remembrance of a length of silk tucked into Dimitri’s armor, quickly waved away.

Happiness. Felix wouldn’t be happy until the creature of sunlight at his shoulder admitted his true nature and joined him in these dark pleasures. He took a sip of his wine. Bitter, and dry, and every bit the way he liked it. A second, untouched wineglass, sat next to him. “Little will bring me joy. They’re all so boring. I could be training, yet I stand in for Glenn. Sit, drink with me.”

The Seelie drops into the seat next to him, broad chested and fair skinned, his antlers curling and as golden as the rest of him. “I…I’ve gotten you something, Felix.” Dimitri says, hesitant, as if Felix is in a rage.

“Is it that you’ve treated your wounds from the joust? That would make me less unhappy.” Dimitri never did. He always sneaked in with the mortals, won, and left, delicately bleeding silver under his clothing as a remnant of mortal valor, and while the silver blood was sweet…well, Felix didn’t much enjoy that he bled.

“I have.” the golden creature admits. And Felix turns to look at him. Handsome, inhumanly so. And yet, only one bright blue eye stares back, the other under a dark patch. Odd, as Dimitri preferred ivory as an accent. Or gold, or white. Rarely, lighter shades of blue.

Privately, Felix enjoyed him twisted in dark navy sheets, spattered in blue, fair hands gripping his thighs and brushing the lines of dark scales. Pink tongue delicately tracing curved claws. Kissing his mouth, stained with silver. But now wasn’t the time or place. “That’s surprising.” He admits “Didn’t you say you preferred to wear the wounds so valiantly stricken?” His tone is sarcastic, belying his actual curiosity.

Dimitri smiles, sweetly. The only sweet thing apart from his touch and his blood that Felix can stand. “I hate to deprive you of your-” He coughs into his fist, cheeks tainting a shimmering peach which is odd, because usually he flushes blue with the silver pounding through his veins. “Snack. But…I’m here on business too.”

“Are you here to stop me? Save lives, perhaps distract me until dawn, create another myth centering around seducing an attractive stranger?” He looked unamused and he knew it. “Because I got an earful for the last time, and now there are orgies designed to stop Fae meddling. Sylvain is losing his mind.”

“I shudder to imagine what you’ve been through since I accidentally loved you too well, and saved a country.”

“You don’t shudder at my anger, which is…impressive.” Felix tilts another sip of wine into his mouth. “What have you done to your eye?”

If a human has put it out, Felix will kill them. It’s that simple.

“It’s a gift. For you. If you’ll have it.”

“You’re giving me your eye?” He can’t say he’s not impressed. A bit macabre for Dimitri’s usual tastes, but very in line for an outsider courting one of the Unseelie.

“In a manner of speaking.” Dimitri responds, cryptic, in a way that delights and infuriates Felix. A couple tries to leave the party and a hand wave and a whisper reminds them they’ve nowhere to be in the morning, and rejoin the floor. Dimitri will not distract him into mercy tonight. “Say you’ll accept it as an offer of marriage. Whatever it is I’ve done.”

Felix purses his lips. And wishes for the millionth time that he could lie. It would be so easy to just tell people he wasn’t going to hurt them, instead of dancing the charming, I’ll not lay a hand on you, route. He could say yes to Dimitri, then back out if it was a trick. Seelie loved their tricks as much as Unseelie. But they usually came out of it having won a bride or tricked an evildoer. If Dimitri’s eye was unchanged, Felix could be forced to join the Seelie Court, or marry outside his court. Felix loved Dimitri, but he wasn’t going to be changing Courts. “This is that castle all over again. ‘Come, love me beneath the stars you could be back before morn.’ Could be. Was not. Everybody lived, Glenn made a mockery of me, and now there’s that stupid tradition about fucking the weirdest person you can find so your party survives. I hate this.”

“Does it usually work?”

“Dimitri, Fae tend to be the weirdest person at the party. And all it takes is someone pretty or odd enough with a slight resistance to glamourie to slip into an Unseelies bed for a few hours and ruin the fun.”

Dimitri huffs a laugh beneath his breath, and reaches out, taking Felix’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his face up. “Oh please, I plead to thee, come alone beneath the sea, of stars above and you below, come to me I wish to know.” He recites softly voice halfway to song, making Felix’s eyes flicker to the galaxy of amber blown around snake pupils and back to mortal brown for a moment as Dimitri continues. “Fae beauty, gift of thine, come and twine your heart with mine. Not a trick or trifle be, just hours to the sun, with me.”

Felix bats his hand away. “That’ll be the song and trick to bed the Fae trying to kill your family. You know it, congratulations.”

“Accept my offer. Maybe that’s not what I want. Maybe, you can still smother every heartbeat here.” Dimitri wheedles. “We could live here until the walls crumble, nobody could chase us out without iron. We could prey on thieves, host ghostly revels and bring in more to sate your bloodlust.” Dimitri kisses him softly on the blade of his jaw. “I can satiate your lust, and you could satiate your nature. You just need to say yes.”

“Could, maybe. Speak plainly, do you mean to pull me from my Court?” Felix finally snaps, downing the whole of his wineglass and convincing a servant to bring another.

“Do you not trust me, Felix?”

“Do we need to revisit the time you, literally, fucked up my job?”

Dimitri, for lack of a better term, pouted. “So you reject my suit?”

No. No he did not. Just because he was nervous and a little less than trusting didn’t mean Felix wanted to call the relationship off. He sighed, heavily, and snatched the wineglass from the servants hand without looking. Dimitri seemed surprised he’d noticed. “No.” Felix said after a moment “I don’t reject your suit. But I’m not going to just let you seduce me out of my Court or my work.”

“What if you just let me seduce you?”

Felix inhaled half of his wine and sputtered some back into the glass. “What? Here?” The idea was…not an unpleasant one, though the table was a bit flimsy for Dimitri’s strength. “What does that get you?”

“I…I wish to prove that I don’t want to change you. If you agree, if I convince you, I’ll show you what I’ve done.”

“Are you addled from the joust?” Felix asked, dry and a little cutting, even as one of his hands brushed up Dimitri’s arm, golden blood pounding hot and glittering through his veins.

“Human sport provides me acclaim.” Dimitri said “But beyond tearing my flesh, they can do no harm to me without iron, and I never participate where there is iron.”

There had been wandering glances. People stopping to stare at Dimitri. He was a big name, he was a favorite to win any joust and he had settled next to the slim, dark haired man by the head table near the end of the party and hadn’t moved. Felix was sure he’d been made, though everybody remained cordial if a little strained. Shame, he couldn’t even fall back on being offended. “So, you offering to bed me in this ballroom is an expansion of our usual fare, then?”

“I only regret my blood isn’t flowing for you.” Dimitri said, almost mournful. “You lapping at my injuries is…stimulating.”

Felix snorted, though he wasn’t able to judge, “Kinky.”

That odd peach flush on Dimitri’s face was back. “Indeed.”

They sipped at their drinks in silence. Felix turned a few more party-goers away from the door, and he felt it was time. Time to end this party, he just needed someone to…set it off.

“Dimitri? Are you mine?” He asked, an idea suddenly snapping into place.

“Of course I am.” Dimitri said, nearly in offense “Why must you still ask?”

A slow, reptilian grin overtook Felix and his tongue flickered, glamourie fading. He saw Dimitri’s visible pupil blow wide, could see his human face with the scales smattering the side, his eyes, snakelike, his flickering tongue in the glassy black. “Dima. Convince someone to scorn me.” He hissed. “Convince someone to scorn me, then, I’ll start the spell. If you’re to have me, you’ll have me here, as all these souls are damned. I’ll accept your offer when the last falls.”

Dimitri licked his lips and stood, thankful for his long shirt, and nodded, stepping away. Felix fully exposed to the world in all his horrific beauty. He flagged down a noblewoman who was dancing and asked what she thought of his companion.

The woman screamed, and Felix felt joy pulse through his veins as the party took to the floor, laughing and dancing, and dancing, and dancing.

Dimitri returned, looking only a little shame faced. Felix patted his cheek and stood, leaning back on the table. “Quick, and dirty, I like it.”

“It’s not how you’ll get it.” Dimitri said, a brief moment of sexual humor shining through.

Felix laughed “Dirty, at least. You’ve sang in this hall tonight, but not I.”

“Your laughter is a song.” Dimitri said, pulling him close for a deep kiss, teeth clicking together. “All of you is a song.” He kissed him deeply again and Felix reached out, delicately cupping the bulge in his pants beneath the shirt, brushing a thumb over where he knew the head was, letting Dimitri sigh in his mouth. 

“Claim your prize then.” Felix said, formal as all deals needed to be in the end “Claim your prize so that I might sing.”

Dimitri hefted him onto the head table and set to work, tearing at the laces of his pants, ripping them down his legs and turning to himself. Leaving Felix to pull his own shirt off. Sinuous body already writhing to the deadly music the band couldn’t stop playing.

Dimitri hesitated before removing his own shirt. Soft, silver scars decorating where he’d been hurt playing with the mortals all these years. Felix felt his pulse jump looking at a few. Dimitri’s firm stomach, the jut of his hip, bisecting a nipple, all places he’d suckled and licked the smattering of silver from as the Seelie offered himself as prey. Felix pushed himself back, smiling at the distressed laughter behind him, and spread his legs, hard and wanting. Even if Dimitri’s plan had been to trick him, he couldn’t come back from this.

Dimitri sank his head between Felix’s spread thighs to suck at him, licking him, tasting him as if it was the first time and he needed to know the flavor of Felix, like if he didn’t do everything at once, Felix would be unsatisfied. For his part, Felix flexed his hips and arched his back, sighed as sweet and loud as Dimitri desired. He arched his long, pale neck back to witness his curse as the mortals danced, a hand tugging at Dimitri’s hair. Allowing the Seelie to service him to his favorite rhythm, Dimitri sliding his sweet mouth on his cock, the pulsing of music urging the dancers to spin on bloodied feet.

“Will you not mount me?” Felix asked, breathlessly as a dancer fell an hour later, her partner carrying on as if he still held a living woman in his arms, stepping between her sprawled limbs without a care. “They’re falling, it is your right, and my pleasure. Part of our deal.”

Dimitri removed his mouth and gasped for air, kissing a wet line up Felix’s belly to a nipple, he stopped to suckle for a moment. When he pulled off, he seemed near surprised to see Felix looking at him, and not his success. “How shall I take you? I know you wish to watch them fall.”

Felix grinned again, laughing, trapping Dimitri between his thighs. “I want us both to watch. Success makes it…so much sweeter.”

They kissed, deep and bitter with wine and Felix. Dimitri gripped his thighs, sliding his large hands up delicate legs to wrap dainty ankles around his neck. Fingers slicked in oil from a jar the ever hopeful Dimitri carried with him, as he slowly plundered Felix with his hand. The Unseelie rocking back on his fingers, eyes alternating between open and watching the dancers fall, and closed, enjoying the thick, rough fingers of the knight sliding inside him, even as their cocks pressed hot and abandoned between them.

Dimitri shuffled him as the sun was rising, sliding his thick cock inside as three lone dancers swayed with their ghosts to the reedy wail of one woodwind instrument. Felix cried out, a musical accompaniment to the failing song. Gasping and sighing, moaning, as Dimitri thrust, the table creaking in protest. Felix panted as he was taken, hands useless as the grabbed and scratched, burying in Dimitri’s hair, brushing along his antlers, splaying over his chest, gripping his shoulders as he was ruthlessly fucked to the dying fluting of this noble house.

The antlered Seelie wrapped one of Felix’s hands around his antlers in permission. Felix took them both, locking their faces together as Dimitri rutted him. The knight took his legs and unraveled them from his neck, holding his thighs apart as they rushed to their end. 

The music stopped before the dancers, the only sounds weak crying from the remaining dancer and the rising cries of Felix, the low groans of Dimitri and their slapping skin.

With a muffled sigh, the last dancer fell, and Dimitri redoubled his efforts, gripping Felix’s hips and driving into him with force enough to shatter a human. Felix smiled at the corpse strewn ballroom, , head thrown back, as a glare of color from exertion slid over his eyes. He panted and groaned, sighed, and came untouched beneath them, screaming a silvered note that reverberated through the room. The windows shattered, he felt the table slide him hips up, still at the mercy of his knight, his chest and shoulders down, hair brushing the floor as Dimitri sought his end.

Dimitri hunched over, desperately mouthing the soiled skin of Felix’s belly as he came. Licking seed from planes of firm ivory and swathes of inky navy scales as he flexed his hips, claiming Felix in one of the first ways he had ever done so. 

When he was done, he gripped one of the Unseelies arms and wrenched him up, panting red mouth against his throat, arms about his shoulders, legs clamped, trembling and weak, around his sides. “I’ve taken my prize, now see what yours is.” He growled, softening, but still flexing his hips as they stood. Felix’s breaths delighted sobs as their bodies still rolled together, even with minimal contact.

With shaky arms Felix guided himself back, cautiously brushing golden hair plastered to Dimitri’s handsome face away, and cut the tie of the eye patch with slender claws, letting it fall away. His prize indeed.

Instead of the vibrant eye Felix was half expecting, he let out a joyous laugh and pressed his mouth to Dimitri’s, leaving his shoulders to grip the golden antlers and pull him close. Their deal complete and thus, married and bound.

Beneath the patch, the former white of Dimitri’s eye was a solid ultramarine, with a catlike pupil. And when Felix bit his lip with too sharp teeth, for a taste of his now husbands life essence.

He bled gold.


End file.
